nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Authairea
The Constitutional Monarchy of Authairea Authairea is a country in Northeast Europe. The indigenous population historically named it the land of the Authai, which is usually translated in modern English into meaning Authairea. Authairea is notable for the harshness of its climate, with cold bitter winters and arid and hot summers. It used to have fauna and numerous small animal species, however various industrial accidents destroyed the ecosystem, restoration projects are in progress. The population is English speaking, with the indigenous Bulgarians, British and Armenian's being the largest minorities. Spanish, French, Swiss and German are also significant minorities, especially in the cities. Lord Athanasius Ilius is the elected lord and head of state, in his absence he is represented by the nations Military Head. The Lord reigns but does not rule. He has little political influence and his position is mainly symbolic. Political power rests with the democratically elected Parliament of Authairea. The Parliament is under the leadership of the Prime Minister, who is the head of the government. Etymology Before the middle ages there was no true name for Authairea as the peoples of the area simply referred to it as the land of Authai. The owners land simply called themselves the Authai clans. The first name for Authairea was Crescentius meaning to grow, discovered by the Romans in the 1st century AD, however the distance made trade difficult if not impossible. The name Authairea was coined controversially in the 19th century, as a way to attempt to eliminate the role of the royal line. History See Full Article: History of Authairea Authairea is one of the most ethnically diverse nations in the world. The first settlers of Authairea were Bulgarian, who probably came to the area between 1 A.D. and 30 A.D. Over the centuries other ethnic groups of Germans, Armenians and French settled in the nation and the combined identity called themselves the Authai clans. By the middle ages the Authai Clans had adopted Christianity and they renamed themselves the Kingdom of Authaira. This was an oppressive Monarchy who ruled with an iron fist, and at times bled the nation dry. It had a strong feudal system and everyone gave their allegiance to the King, there was little internal strife as the royal line was well established and the citizens were heavily controlled by the military. Over the next few centuries these settlers developed into a distinct culture now known as Authairean. The population was divided into districts (regions) and duchy’s (sub regions) which would co-operate, compete and sometimes fight with each other. All however were usually dominated by a leading King or Duke with a Monarch’s powers.'' By the Industrial Age under King Armonde the Monarchy was heavily unpopular and was falling behind the rest of the world in the new Industrial revolution. The King imposed heavier restrictions on the political freedoms of the people as they became disenchanted by rule by an iron fist and began to desire an end to the power of the King. This soon came to pass with a Revolution in 1863, which instituted a Constitutional Monarchy. However there was still distaste over the existence of the Monarchy and the Royal family was killed and the nation renamed the Republic of Authairea. Later on in 1901 the Republic collapsed and a military dictatorship under General Darmagovich took power in a bloody and horrific massacre of the members of parliament. After great resistance from citizens against the regime the British Empire helped end the conflict. A Federation was formed dividing up the nation after discussion between all sides by the British mediators, it divided the nation into Northern Authairea who supported the dictator, Southern Authiarea who were heavily against the dictator, and Middle Authairea which had a mix of both sides. In the 1930s the Federation managed to stay neutral with Nazi Germany as long as it gave troops and resources free of charge to the oppressive and genocidal regime, and accepted a pro-nazi dictatorship. Later in 1944 the army deposed the dictatorship. When the Russians invaded the rest of Eastern Europe in 1945 the Republic of Authairea sent an urgent telegram to Britain and the United States asking for protection which was refused. However fears were misplaced as Stalin was preoccupied, and the Soviet army agreed to continued sovereignty so long as a high and costly tribute was paid to the Soviet government. By the 1960's the Federation attempted to rebuild the economy by developing the arms manufacturing sector. This was largely successful though during this period the level of literacy and education continued to decline though the GDP had nearly doubled as a result of new trade routes with the outside world and increased investment of its citizens overseas. In 1995 Authairea boosted education spending and encouraged the development of a large book publishing and information technology sector, this was later to be proved worthwhile and the GDP nearly tripped, also the standard of living increased as the government attempted environment restoration projects and improvement to public health care. Today Authairea is a prosperous nation, that is attempting to sustain economic growth and curtail population growth with a controversial one child and parent selection program. The environment has considerably improved and the nation as a whole is now regarded as being a peaceful and enjoyable place to visit, with a diverse group of cultures and racial backgrounds. Geography http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Sun-48x48.png Climate: Temperate to arid climate http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/city-icon.jpg Terrain: Urban development has rendered most parts indistinguishable http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Text-Edit-icon.jpg Language: English Highest Point: Estimate 438 metres Lowest Point: Estimate -163 metres Natural Hazards: Earthquakes, Flooding, Landslides and Drought Authairea Cities: Major Rivers: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/River-icon.gif North Eastern Bouran (Bouranburg-Thepalaua Canal) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/River-icon.gif Far Southern Giron (Gironde River) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/River-icon.gif Midwestern Luar (Thepalua River) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/River-icon.gif South Eastern Thep (Thepaula-Gironde Canal) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/River-icon.gif Far Eastern Onde (New Gironde River) National Parks/Reserves: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/In-the-shade-icon.gif James Cameron Brook Reserve http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/In-the-shade-icon.gif Authaira Estate Park http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/In-the-shade-icon.gif Authine Forest Park http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/In-the-shade-icon.gif Darmagovich Memorial Park http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Death-valley-icon.gif Giron Desert Reserve http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Death-valley-icon.gif Thepian Desert Reserve People http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Here-is-the-church-icon.gif Religions: *Buddhism: 12.1% *Christian Orthodox: 6.8% *Muslim: 4% *Atheist: 14.1% *Unspecified/Non practicing: 18.4% *Hindu: 1.3% *Catholic: 12.7% *Protestant: 12.6% *Pagan/Nature Deities: 7.9% *Taoism: 6.1% *Confucianism: 4.2% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/school-icon.jpg Education: Well-resourced institutions with heavy government subsides provide either free or low to medium cost excellent quality education http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/hospital-icon.jpg Health care: Excellent Health care system that is well-financed and free http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Scroll-icon.gif Literacy Rate: 99.9% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Search-48x48.png Culture: Authairea is highly cultured but prefers technological advancement, which lowers its ranking globally. In an international scale the nation of Authairea is above average for culture. Ethnicity: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Bulgarian:13.4% , http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Chinese:''5%, http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''British:''11.7%, http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Armenian:''11.9%, http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Spanish:''8%, http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''French:''7% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''German:''10% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Irish:''8% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Swiss:''6% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Thai:''5% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''American:''5% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Hungarian:''7% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif'Racism:' Authaireans tend not to want to discuss their ethnicity '''Population Census (21/3/08):' http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''The Constitutional Monarchy of Authairea:'' 1 billion Economy http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/bank-icon.jpg Currency: Floating Crazily dollar ($F) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/treasure-icon.jpg Currency Code: NRFC74 http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/income-icon.jpg Interest Rate: 3% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/income-icon.jpg Tax Rate: 100% (Tax evasion an issue) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Smurf-House-Interior-icon.jpg Major Industries most frequently dominating: Book Publishing, Arms Manufacturing, Information Technology http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/retail-shop-icon.jpg Imports: This figure is often difficult to establish but the average is 20 to 40 trillion NS dollars http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Breaking-News-icon.jpg International News Service: Authairea News Network (ANN) Government Government Type: MMP Constitutional Monarchy Legal System: Elected Judicial System Suffrage: Almost Universal, Artificial Intelligence deemed evil Constitution: Only a constitution against freedoms progressing lower than benevolent dictatorship status and forbidding the death penalty Military Head: Elected by majority vote of Parliament Prime Minister: Elected by a majority vote of parliament every 5 years – Presently David Ketchley Authairean Head of State: Lord Athanasius Ilius Major Political Parties (Modern to Future Era’s): *Liberal Progressive Party http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Phone-icon.jpg *Capitalist-Free Democracy Party http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Webcasts-icon.jpg *Democratic United Reformist Party (Second Party of Minority Government) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/library-icon.jpg *Green Party (Head Party of Minority Government) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/buding-icon.jpg *Communist Collective Party http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/badge-icon.jpg *Fascist Liberation Party http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/helmet-icon.jpg *Anarchists United Party http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Devil-Boy-icon.jpg http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/boss-icon.jpg Judicial Branch: All judges elected by the people http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Text-Edit-icon.jpg National Motto: Constitutional Monarchy is freedom from over-ambition http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Text-Edit-icon.jpg National Anthems: *| Authaira Royal Song (1500-1863) *| National Anthem of Authairea http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/donkey-icon.jpg National Animal: Current Government (much to the dislike of the governments in power) Constitution of Authairea Prelude: The people of Authairea form this constitution to protect the political and civil rights of the citizens of Authairea as well as the governance and protection of its territory Article I. Bill of Rights I) I) The people of Authairea shall have invested in them all the political and civil rights set forth by the Universal Declaration of Human Rights until which time it becomes obsolete or inadequate I) II) Capital punishment may only be used when the individual will still be able to cause physical harm or extreme psychological harm to others despite the penalty of life imprisonment Article II. Declaration of Independence II) I) Authairea declares formal and legal independence from the British Empire or any other national or regional entity that may seek claimant to the national territory or resources of Authairea Article III. Declaration of Fair Governance III) I) Authairea citizens shall be allowed fair treatment in all systems of national governance, in the case in which this is severely violated a government must correct the error, in accordance to national laws III) II) The Authairea government shall work at all times in national interest and furthermore in the protection of its borders and the national welfare of its citizens III) III) Authairea shall be divided into four historical state districts of Bouranburg, Thepaula, Authaira and Gironde that shall be governed by the Authairea central government Article V. Economic System V) I) The capitalist system shall be the fundamental economic standard of the economy however all personal income must go through official management Article VI. Citizenship VI) I) All people regardless of race, religion and sex shall be allowed into the nation of Authairea though the government is entitled to use of immigration quota’s VI) II) Citizens of Authairea must attempt to uphold the laws and regulations of the state and show compassion and respect to their fellow citizens VI) III) Citizens who violate the laws and regulations of the state must attend court to be charged by society for their crimes VI) IV) Citizens who conduct harmful political acts to seek to undermine the territorial integrity of Authairea shall be given a fair and public trial Article VII. Amendment VII) I) A referendum must be held with at least 90 percent agreement VII) II) The Parliament must reach 75 percent agreement VII) III) A military referendum must be held that has at least 90 percent agreement VII) IV) The Head of State must agree to sign the amendment to law This constitution was established on March the 13th 1946 by full approval of the Authairean people and national institutions Amendments: 4th of June 1956 * I) I) The people of the Authairean Federation shall have invested in them all the political and civil rights set forth by the Universal Declaration Declaration of Human Rights until which time it becomes obsolete or inadequate 25th of May 1983 * I) II) Capital punishment may only be used when the individual will still be able to cause physical harm or extreme psychological harm to others despite the penalty of life imprisonment 1st of February 1990 * Authairean Federation renamed Authairea 9th of September 1990 * III) III) Authairea shall be divided into four historical state districts of Bouranburg, Authaira, Thepaula and Gironde that shall be governed by the Authairea central government Authaira Royal Line Established in the 2nd Century A.D. the Authaira Royal Line or then Royal Family under the rule of King Sarvon Grau the Authaira Royal line flourished and ruled till 1863 (see Authaira Revolution), when the last King of Authairea King Armonde was killed along with his family. Today the Authaira Royal Line continues on from the rule of Royal Families, as the nobility related to the Royal Family survived the Revolution. Currently there is a complex ritual in order to become the Monarch (see Monarch Blessing Ritual), usually this involves a democratic vote of the nobility who elect a Lord to be the Monarch of Authairea. The Lord of Authairea is Athanasius Ilius since October the 18th, 2005 as the first member of the Authaira Royal Line to take a role in government since the Revolution of 1863. This was due to extensive negotiations on the 3rd of November 2004 of the government and the nobility; agreement was reached to reinstate the Authaira royal line and establish a legitimate constitutional monarchy in the nation. So far his popularity has reached 85.3% in opinion polls and everyone feels the Monarchy is here to stay. Though there are still some voices for Republicanism, there has been a consistent rise in support for the role of the Monarch in government, particularly due to the support of the upper classes, nobility and the military. The Lord of Authairea as a constitutional monarch is expected to support and be led largely by the government, though at some points in its history the lord has spoken out, particularly on Black Tuesday when a rogue general allowed a terrorist group to kill members of the government. Other duties include taking part in activities across the nation, and signing the bills of Parliament into law. Military The Authairean military consists of the Authairea Air Force, Authairea Army and the Authairea Coastal Defence. The current military was established on February the 1st 1990 when the Authairean Federation was reformed as the nation of Authairea. The current head of the military is the supreme-general who is elected in a national referendum. However the Authairea military remains small in line with arms control agreements as well as due the choice of quality over quantity. The most major element of the military is the Authairea Air Force, which controls the nuclear arsenal and the space borne satellite defense system . The Authairea Coastal Defense controls the defensive turrets along the coast, 8 aircraft carriers, 16 missile cruisers and 4 nuclear submarines. The Authairea Army consists of major city defense systems such as skycraper mounted laser cannons and missile turrets across the city that can be quickly assembled in place, 6 core military bases in the desert regions, and currently 2 howitzer artillery divisions, 4 tank divisions, and 2 infantry divisions in each city though this changes upon need. Feedback How could I improve this page? More images More text More linking pages Improve readibility Its fine as it is OOC: This is being re-edited, since my other page New Rogernomics isn't a great name.